Treaty of Bartered Pride
by Yonko
Summary: what if Rukia becomes the shield and blade of Ichigo? can he go on protecting his family if it meant risking Rukia? IchiRuki*


**this is my first fic, so please be kind. **

**

* * *

**

**Treaty of Bartered Pride**

_Yonko_

* * *

His body toughened, but his inner self still wavered like an unbalanced basin full of water. One slip, and the water would flow out.

Zangetsu waited until Ichigo stood straight from his knees, his zanpakuto supporting him. They've been training for two days straight. Not because of war, Aizen was already defeated. But because he needed it to maintain his control over his hollow.

The buildings stood horizontally, while the clouds moved vertically adjacent to the horizon. Deep down in between the buildings was a dark and endless pit of darkness.

"You are exhausted." Zangetsu observed matter-of-factly. He was standing at the slim black pole where his dark coat seemed to be connected.

Ichigo panted heavily. He swiped the beads of sweat that surfaced over his forehead, and gave Zangetsu a glare. "Shut up. I'm coming!" he shouted and drew his zanpakuto from the ground. He flew swiftly towards the old man who waited and watched him without flinching.

"You're too slow." Zangetsu said and disappeared slowly. The zanpakuto hit air and continued forward, pulling Ichigo to lose control over his standing. He staggered forwards and Zangetsu grabbed the moment.

Ichigo's eyes widened when the old man appeared behind him, his long finger pointed at his throat. A sweat dropped down, and Ichigo looked at Zangetsu from the corner of his eyes. His hand shook from the tremor of the days' training.

It is not impossible for Ichigo to gain extreme strength for a full day's training, but the resistance of his hollow prevented him. It was the root problem that could never be solved with just a fist fight, or bloody clash of blades. Zangetsu dropped his hand to his side and took a step back, giving Ichigo a space.

"A hopeless case." He said.

Ichigo turned his stare to Zangetsu. "What do you mean?" he asked with knitted brow. The thought of giving up was the last thing on his mind.

"Give yourself a time to think. You will find the enclosed truth of your situation." The old man answered and started to disappear.

"No, wait! Zangetsu-san!" Ichigo called and lifted his zanpakuto.

Half of Zangetsu's body was already gone. The old man lifted his hand and held the tip of Ichigo's zanpakuto with his slim fingers. "Find the answer, Ichigo."

Not accepting a hanging thread, Ichigo pushed the blade towards Zangetsu.

The wind howled like a mad dog, and the clouds seemed to move faster than usual. Ichigo watched as slowly a small smile spread through the old man's face and totally disappear.

Panting heavily, Ichigo fell to his knees. All the tension and fatigue of the recent fight evaporated and left his body weak like a baby.

Suddenly, the building was wrecked with a tremendous earthquake and shook Ichigo. The glasses cracked then broke into countless pieces. Even the constituent of the buildings began to crumble down into the endless pit.

Ichigo tried to stand despite the shaking, but even the solid ground he was standing shattered and he fell down along with the debris. He tried to reach for whatever he could hold on, but everything seemed to be sipped down deeper and deeper…

"ZANGETSU-San!!!!!!" his shout was lost in the commotion.

Who heard his call? Nobody. Not even a single soul could help him… because he was inside his own self. And his inner self was crumbling, like a basin full of water turned up-side-down, spilling its content.

Everything went out his hand.

.

.

.

Ichigo opened his eyes and closed it again when a bright light hit his pupils. Lifting his hand, he held his head as the mother of all headaches wrecked his head. Where is he anyway?

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

What the---! Who the hell is making such a noise? Can't he see he was in pain? Groaning out loud, he turned his head on what he felt was a pillow and buried his face on it.

"IChigo! Wake up you fool!"

Now, that was insulting! What the hell was the person thinking calling him a fool? One more word, and he will surely hit his face, whoever the person is.

"Damn it! I'll have to use my method to wake this idiot!"

Well, that's it! Idiot, my ass. Ichigo pulled the pillow from under his head and turned suddenly to the nuisance. It was the perfect time to evade the coming fist.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Renji said dryly and blew his fist.

"Damn it, that was so close, Renji!" Ichigo snarled and held his forehead again as another wave of headache hit him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Renji stood straight and looked at Ichigo.

"Well?" Ichigo asked and opened his eyes towards the redhead.

"I was sent to investigate over a matter." Renji said and turned to the outside of the house. They were currently at Ichigo's room.

"Investigate?" Oh, he does not like that dreadful feeling that's growing inside him.

"Ichigo," Renji said seriously. "…Rukia is gone."

The bomb finally fell, and Ichigo felt like it exploded right before him. He turned savagely at Renji. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. Rukia is gone. Her reiatsu totally faded yesterday."

A cold wind whipped at Ichigo, and he stared unbelieving at Renji's troubled eyes. Where could Rukia be? Could it be the hollows? Or maybe some other creatures? Bounts? Oh, God, how could he know? He was too absorbed with his own battle, he was not able to look after Rukia.

"Impossible…" Ichigo muttered.

"And what is impossible, Ichigo?" a voice asked from the window. Renji and Ichigo turned and saw Zangetsu standing straight, the wind blowing his hair and coat forwards.

"ZAngetsu-san!" Ichigo exclaimed with surprise. Renji looked at the old man to Ichigo. Who is this dark-clothed-old-gypsy-looking man? How come he was emitting a very strong reiatsu? A reiatsu very same with IChigo…could it be that he was his zanpakuto?

"You're too slow almost over everything," Zangetsu said and floated down to the floor.

"What do you mean? And what happened back then? I felt my insides crumble after you disappeared. And how come you are here?"

Renji merely listened to the conversation. Ichigo stood from his bed.

"You haven't learned a thing from the long hours you were alone? Feel yourself and you will know why I am here." Zangetsu said and sat at the bed like a Noble person.

"I can't follow you." Ichigo admitted and slumped down at the floor. His temples were throbbing.

"Ichigo, I am here because I am no longer your zanpakuto."

Even Renji looked surprised with the statement. Ichigo's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Because," Zangetsu looked at Ichigo with a measuring gaze. "…Kuchiki Rukia is now your zanpakuto."

"No way…" Ichigo and Renji muttered at the same time.

* * *

**hehehe, well how was it?**

**tell me, tell me...**


End file.
